


May I Have This Dance?

by casualbouquetcycle



Series: Discovering New Sides [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Tango, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbouquetcycle/pseuds/casualbouquetcycle
Summary: Izaya was overcome with a sudden déjà-vu as he rubbed his forehead to fight his upcoming headache. Shinra and his damn ideas!But at the end of the day, it went much better than that fisco with the love confessions.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: Discovering New Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to YukikoFubuki for helping me with all the tango stuff!

„Orihara-kun, I need your help!” Izaya was overcome with a sudden déjà-vu as he rubbed his forehead to fight his upcoming headache.

“Shinra. Do I even want to know?”

“Aw, don’t be like that! It’s nothing much, really!”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“I want to go dancing with Celty but I can’t dance. So, could you teach me?”

Definitely a headache.

“I suppose starting with the waltz is the best.” Together Izaya and Shinra had moved the couch, chairs and the tables as far to the walls as possible. Now, Izaya had connected the TV with laptop and went through different YouTube videos. Finding a “How to learn Waltz: For Beginners” video he clicked on it and nodded in satisfaction at the content.

“See? Those are the steps. And to stay in the rhythm you count: One – Two – Three – One – Two – Three. Try doing it on your own.”

Izaya watched as Shinra slowly imitated the steps from the video. After a few corrections, he deemed him ready to speed his steps up.

“You’re better at this than I thought you’d be. You were never all that good at sports after all.”

“This is just memorizing different moves, not all that different from how to handle a scalpel. Besides, this is for my dear Celty-chan! I’m focusing really hard right now!”

Izaya snorted. “If that’s all it takes you to learn something, then I hope she never wants you to go into the information business.”

“Nah! Don’t worry! I don’t need to, that’s why I have you!”

He shook his head with a grin. “I feel so appreciated! Now come here. You will practise with me now!”

After over two hours of dancing and stepping on his feet Shinra got the basics down and was rather proud of himself of his achievement. If Izaya was honest with himself, he was rather proud too. Shinra was a rather good student and surprisingly fluid at the movements though he was still counting out loud. _No matter. You don’t learn how to perfectly dance on a single afternoon._

“Say, do you think we can try another dance now? There’s one that’s supposedly super passionate and romantic!”

“Hmm, I suppose so.... What do you want to try?”

“Tango!”

_I take every single nice thing I said about him back._

Cursing Shizuo was making his way towards Shinra’s apartment. One of the shitty bastards they visited today pulled a meat knife on him and slashing him across the arm. Tom insisted that he should get the cut checked out, saying something about salmonella or something, and he just couldn’t refuse. After that whole mess with the “love confession” he had done his best to avoid having to face Shinra again. It was simply too mortifying. But now, he couldn’t put it off. Angrily chewing on his cigarette he thought about the last time he visited Shinra, about a month ago.

_He did explain that I had a concussion from that bottle and that it had thrown me off or something but... Saying all that stuff to the flea.... No. That was really embarrassing. ....Still think Shinra was being a shitty friend, though.... How strange that I only really thought about that now. After all, I’ve known him for years and he’s always been insensitive. ...And I’ve never really thought about how Izaya puts up with it all without really complaining about it.... I wish I could talk with Celty or Tom about it but it’d be really embarrassing..... and it, what Izaya said to Shinra... that was private. Really private. I don’t think I should repeat what he said._

_I guess it’s a small mercy Izaya mostly didn’t say anything about it. Just laughing and asking if my “temporary insanity” had gone away yet or if I was still after Shinra’s head. .....Now that I think about it, he didn’t mock me either back then... just asking who did that to me.... ....That guy, he had a rather nasty cut in his face when he paid his debt last week.... Did that flea...? No, that can’t be. ....Right?_

Arriving at Shinra’s house, he went up the stairs and suddenly noticed the faint scent of that flea. He stopped short. _That can’t be. This can’t happen again. Should I go? But it’s really faint... like he was here hours ago.... Yeah, he probably was here sometime ago and left already. It would really be too much if they were doing something again... What would he even be doing at Shinra’s place for hours...?_

He could hear music from the other side of Shinra’s door. _It’s probably something for Celty.... What would they even be doing?_ He pushed the door open and walked in. He immediately knew Izaya was still there.

 _Oh no. Not again. What are they doing now? .....Maybe they are just hanging out?_ He knew it was a vain hope. Things were never easy with Izaya. Add Shinra to the mix, because apparently Izaya wasn’t enough to make him suffer nowadays, and things would just end up with him reeling and feeling like being hit with a train. _I could leave. I could still leave and never see what they are doing. In fact, that’s what I should do! ....But...._

Shizuo was rooted to the spot. Something inside of him just wouldn’t let him leave. _Back then, I found out things about him I haven’t known before. And as mortifying as it was and as many times I thought about them, I don’t regret actually_ knowing _these things now. That flea knows so much about me, being an informant and all, and I, despite knowing him for years, don’t know all that much about him. Even if it was only a little, now he’s far more... tangible than he was before...._ Closing his eyes and then opening then again, he steeled himself. _When did I ever run away from him, anyway?_

Biting down on his cigarette, he walked towards the living room. _What am I even so worked up for? It’s probably just Shinra being weird again and Izaya humouring him! Nothing special! That would really be too much-_

_Oh shit._

Shizuo gaped and didn’t even notice when his unlit cigarette fell out of his mouth. It was so much worse then last time. Izaya was leading Shinra in a fast paced dance, with all the casual grace he always displayed when he ran and jumped over Ikebukuro’s roof tops. Shinra was more or less just helplessly hanging on to him at this point, no match against Izaya’s skill, which would have been hilarious – considering how he was taller than Izaya – but Izaya just looked so confident, so, so completely in control of _everything_ , it did not look ridiculous at all.

_The way he moves.... It’s, it’s amazing! And that look on his face..._

_It’s the same. The same look he has when he’s messing around with me and starts a chase. The same smirk. The same glint in his eyes. And it looks damn good on him! It’s so focused and, and-!_

_Passionate. It sounds stupid but there’s no other word for it! There’s something about that look that’s really heated! And..... and it’s not anger or hate. It doesn’t have that switch blade sharpness. And he’d never look at Shinra like that, not when he’s so clearly enjoying himself..._

_That flea... he looks at_ me _like that normally...._

He swallowed drily. _Oh shit. What does that mean? Why? Why that look? Why didn’t I notice it before?_ Izaya pulled Shinra close, even closer than they already were and Shizuo’s breath hitched because for one moment he was absolutely sure they were going to kiss-!

Izaya pushed Shinra back again.

 _Fuck! Don’t mess with other people like that flea...._ He valiantly ignored how his face seemed to burn. He wanted a cigarette but couldn’t focus enough to actually take one.

_I shouldn’t watch this. This, this looks pretty private and why do I even care? So what if he looks at me like that? So what if he’s looking at Shinra like that?! He’s just messing around like he always is. He said Shinra is his best friend. And he’s always supporting Shinra when he wants to do something for Celty! This is just a dance. Just a stupid dance. It doesn’t matter. Even when it looks amazing...._

_Ah fuck. I really shouldn’t have come._

Twirling Shinra around, he dipped him low.

“And that, Shinra” Izaya purred “is why you’re not allowed to lead yet.”

Shinra’s only response was what might have been a whimper.

Shizuo wanted to whimper too.

Izaya pulled Shinra to his feet again, highly amused by his whimpering. Then Shinra looked over Izaya’s shoulder and paled. “Oh not again.”

Turning around and spotting Shizu-chan standing in the doorway with a somehow pained look on his face, there was just one thing running through his mind: _I don’t believe this._

“We have to stop meeting like this, Shizu-chan.” He looked at him blankly.

“I didn’t want to come! Tom-san insisted!” Shizu-chan awkwardly waved at a long cut on his arm which was dripping blood on the floor.

“Eh?” Shinra looked confused. “This doesn’t look too bad though?” He walked over and inspected the cut. “It’s not even that deep.”

“I know, but Tom-san said that I need to have it checked because that shitty bastard used a meat knife to cut me. Something about infections and salmonella, or something” Shizu-chan huffed unhappily.

_He’s said nothing about this so far. Does he want to pretend he’s seen nothing? Shizu-chan was quite embarrassed after last time..._

“Ah, I will disinfect it and wrap it up then. You don’t mind the little break, do you, Orihara-kun?” Shinra turned to look at him.

“A break might be the best. I don’t think you will be able to keep on practising anymore anyway without one. After all, your performance just now was less than impressive.” He smirked as Shinra pouted.

“That’s so mean! You know I’m not good at sports! And you’re not a beginner!” Izaya raised an eyebrow.

“You learnt the waltz easily enough.” Shizu-chan looked from one to the other as if he wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

“But the waltz wasn’t that difficult! The tango is much more athletic!” Shinra whined.

“All my student does it complaining!” He sighed exaggeratedly. “While you patch up Shizu-chan, I’m going to raid your kitchen. I want coffee.” He went over to the kitchen corner.

“But coffee’s all you had! You should get yourself something else!” Izaya didn’t bother facing him.

“Shinra, I’ve been teaching you how to dance for” he looked at his phone “over five hours. For free. I’ll drink all the coffee you have if I want to!” While he made his coffee he listened to Shinra grumbling about him ignoring a “doctor’s advice” before, leaving to get bandages and a disinfectant. Shizu-chan still wasn’t saying anything.

_But then again, I’m not saying anything either. Last time, it was rather awkward.... not horrible, for someone not quite in the right mind he was surprisingly nice to me, even though Shinra was nearly beaten up. That was rather interesting. Really, the first time he acted that way around me and I could observe him. But it was just awkward after the concussion went away._

Then Shinra came back and had Shizu-chan sit on the couch they had moved back. Over the sound of boiling water he could hear Shizu-chan muttering in a low voice:

“You’ve roped him into helping you with Celty again, didn’t you?” _Ah, he’s still hung up about that, huh? So parts of him still are worried.... Why is it so important to him how Shinra treats me?_

“Are you going to get angry again, Shizuo-kun? It’s not like I’m forcing him to help me. Or do you seriously think anybody can make Orihara-kun do something he doesn’t want to do?” He could practically hear him roll his eyes.

“He’s doing it because you’re his friend. _You_ don’t need to force him. You just need to _ask_.” He answered with a growl. “He never told you no.” _What?_

“Oh? You’re really sure about that. That’s unlike you.”

“Gut feeling. He’s always put up with you without complaining or messing with you, not seriously. No matter what kind of shit you pull. Even Celty doesn’t do that.” _Tch! Those monster instincts._

“Hey! Celty-chan is the best-!”

“Shinra! You’re, you’re being careless! Insensitive! Being friends is a mutual thing, but you, you just take him for granted! Would it kill you to say thank you or spend time with him when you’re _not_ asking him for favours or patching him up?!” By now he was furiously hissing at him, still trying to keep his voice low. _Shizu-chan... could it be...?_ “Would it kill you to be nice to someone who _isn’t_ Celty? Doesn’t it matter to you at all? That you have people that care who aren’t Celty?!” Izaya’s eyes widened. _Are you jealous? Because he’s the way he is and I’m still his friend? The protozoan is feeling lonely, huh? So that’s why he’s this angry. For him it’s kind of personal. Interesting! Looks like I can observe the monster a bit more closely!_

“Celty is the most important person for me naturally! But I wouldn’t have bothered ever talking to either of you if I weren’t interested in you at all! Humans are normal. That makes them boring. I don’t care about them in the way Orihara-kun does. But you two aren’t normal. That made you worth getting to know! I would have ditched you without second thought, if you weren’t! Orihara-kun understands this. That’s what makes him so comfortable being around with!” _Heh..._ He smiled. _What rare praise!_

“You seriously think-?!” _Ah, they just won’t give it a rest!_

“You two! Don’t make me come over there until I had my coffee!” _Dear me, they are worse than Mairu and Kururi. Making me use that voice. I haven’t done that since they entered middle school._ Shaking his head he took his cup out of the coffee machine and turned around to face them. Shizu-chan looked at him with a mix of embarrassment and surprise while Shinra decided to handle it like a mature adult and stuck out his tongue. _Really now._ He huffed fondly. _You’re being so silly._

_Ah damn! I wasn’t quiet enough! That flea heard us. Now he’s just looking at us so mockingly!_ Then Shinra stuck out his tongue like a little brat and the flea just huffed. He didn’t look at them all that coldly or angry actually. In fact it seemed like the opposite. _Ah... I think.... he wasn’t really mocking...._ Izaya watched them as he drank his coffee his eyes lit up with interest.

 _He doesn’t seem all that bothered, though. More curious.... And he doesn’t seem all that unhappy either... Maybe, maybe I overreacted? He_ really _isn’t the kind of person that’d allow others to push him around.... Maybe that’s just the way he and Shinra are.... They’ve always been weird.... But.... I can’t help but think Izaya is the one who puts the most effort into their relationship.... He said they trained for hours.... and he’s doing it for free... Shinra, he doesn’t really seem to do those kinds of things... Or maybe I just don’t know about it? I don’t seem to know a lot about them..._

 _Shinra doesn’t really do stuff like that for me, aside from patching me up and I don’t really do stuff like that for him either... There was this hotpot party he and Celty threw... but I bet that was Celty’s idea and Shinra did it to make her happy...and Izaya wasn’t even invited._ The thought made his stomach clench painfully. _Maybe Izaya doesn’t care about those things? But.... everybody is happy to have someone to spend time with... even when it’s just talking and he does do a lot for Shinra. I can’t believe he wouldn’t like it when someone does something nice for him too._

“What’s with that frowny face Shizu-chan? Do you want to learn tango too?” the flea smirked at him before drowning the rest of his coffee.

“What?!” _He’s messing with me, right? Why would I want to learn? .....I’d be better than Shinra though._ “I don’t even know what tango is supposed to look like. But I bet your partner isn’t supposed to hang on to you like a monkey.” Izaya laughed while Shinra looked at them in betrayal.

“Bullies! You are both bullies!” He whined.

Izaya put his cup down and went over to the laptop next to the TV. He typed something into the search bar and then clicked on a video. After it loaded he clicked play and it showed what looked like a show of sorts though he couldn’t understand the language. There seemed to be a jury and contestants. A man and a woman were on what looked like the dance floor. Then the music started and they started to dance. He and Shinra could only stare as they practically flew over the floor in the same passion Izaya had displayed. Quite literary even. The woman was more in the air than on the ground it seemed and what her legs did....

“This is tango. Professional tango, of course. The woman is Mora Godoy.” Izaya told them. “She showed her skills in this Chinese dance show. She’s quite good, no?” _Quite good? That’s an understatement! She’s amazing!_

“Orihara-kun, you don’t expect me to be able to do that, do you?!” Shinra sounded a little hysterical.

Izaya snorted and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I expect you to build up some muscle so that you’ll be able to carry Celty’s weight if you really want to dance tango with her! I’m trying to teach you, not break your neck.” _True. Shinra couldn’t. But the flea could._ It really was too easy to imagine him doing all those moves. _I could carry his weight too. No problem. ...What am I thinking?!_

“So, now that Shizu-chan knows what tango looks like, you want to learn too?” He looked at the flea. There was an amused smirk on his face and his eyes had this spark in his eyes. _It’s a challenge. Just like the chases. Ah damn. I shouldn’t take it... but I never backed down before!_

“Yeah, I want to.” Izaya’s smirk widened and he stood up. He was watching him with the same look he had during their chases. The same look he had given Shinra when they danced.

Offering him a hand he asked: “Well then, may I have this dance?”


End file.
